Various methods for providing stimulation of several nature through the skin and the subcutaneous regions of the human being are known, such as acupunture and certain other related sciences, which are in a very incipient stage of research and that, as has been already ascertained, result in various reactions of the individual, achieved through the skin in predetermined well located zones of the human body.
However, up to the present time, no one has ever experimented with the application of light energy of various frequencies on the skin of the human being, and it has been surprisingly found that the application of said light energy, through an optical grid having square frustopyramidal openings, with the points of the grid directed toward said light source, may provide certain stimulations which may be compared, in a certain way, to the stimulations provided by acupunture. Also, by means of the application of certain light frequencies, a germicidal effect is achieved.